In some cases, an ailment results in problematic or symptomatic motion or activity by a patient. For example, any of a variety of movement disorders, such as tremor, epilepsy or Parkinson's disease, may have symptoms that result in irregular movement or activity. In the case of epilepsy, for example, the patient may experience recurring epileptic seizures, which may result in irregular movement or activity.
In some cases, a medical device may be used to deliver therapy to patients to treat these symptoms or conditions of the movement or other disorders. For example, an implantable neurostimulator may deliver electrical stimulation therapy to the patient to treat and/or reduce the symptoms of the movement disorders experienced by the patient. This may result in a decrease in symptomatic movement, or alleviation of an underlying cause of the symptomatic movement, e.g., termination of a seizure.